


I'm the Alpha

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to S3 Ep12, Lunar Ellipse<br/>fluffy silly fun, for Keysmash Blogs This Might Help challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Alpha

“I am the Alpha; I have _always_ been the Alpha!”

Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Danny and Allison sat around a table at lunch.

“Has Peter seemed odd to any of you…like more so than normal?” Scott asked.

“I wouldn’t know.” Lydia replied, playing with Aiden’s fingers.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Danny looked at Ethan who just shrugged while shooting a look at Scott.

“Totally dude, totally.” Isaac, that time, adjusting his scarf just for Allison to flip it back how it was.

“I Skyped with Derek last night-“

“Stiles, you what with who now?”

“Shut it, Scott! I talked with Derek last night, and he and Cora both said that Peter seems to think he’s the….boss….of us…now that Derek’s…not.”

“Wow, Stilinski, that wasn’t smooth or anything.” Allison giggled.

“Is that why he got so pissy when I wouldn’t wash his car?” Isaac asked.

****

There was a knock on the door.

“Tell them I’m not here, if it’s any of the girls.” Peter said, slipping around the corner.

“Oh, hey Melissa….he’s not here right now, but I’m fine, being fed, not being abused or anything like that. It’s all good.” Isaac rolled his eyes as Melissa mouthed ‘alpha?’

***

“So, we need to decide if we’re going to share a territory, or if we have two separate areas with neutral ground in between. I understand this was Hale Territory for a really long time, but it’s my home.” Scott said, rolling his water bottle between his hands.

“Well, we can share for now. I don’t plan on making my pack any bigger for the time being, and neither do you.”

“Thank you Peter, that’s very reasonable of you.” Scott tried to hide his snicker as he walked away.

***

“You know that he runs when he sees me in the grocery store, right? Flat out runs. He dropped his peaches last night.” Lydia whispered to Stiles, watching the new English teacher attempt to get the projector working.

“Ethan said he was ‘commanded’ to do the laundry, and Isaac washed the windows at the apartment. It really doesn’t look like he’s up to anything, y’know, nefarious, just power tripping.

“I was talking with Allison, she said her dad, Melissa and the Sheriff all think it’s hilarious.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “but I think it’s gone on long enough.

  
***

“Isaac- fetch my laundry, Ethan-vacuum please, we’re getting dusty, and Aiden- I am sorry but your little girlfriend is not allowed here, understood. I am the ALPHA and I will be listened to.”

The three teens just paused the movie they were watching to give him a blank look, and then fall out laughing.

“Sure Peter, _you’re the alpha_ , whatever you say.” Ethan said.

“I’m ordering sandwiches, what time is Lydia coming over, and is Melissa sticking around when Scott is dropped off?” Isaac asked.

“But….I”m the alpha!” Peter whined as he rapidly retreated to his room. There was no way in hell he was being around Melissa AND Lydia.


End file.
